Medical treatments today often require that areas of organic tissue be cauterized or coagulated quickly, efficiently, and safely during the course of a surgical procedure. For example, surface tissue on a highly vascularized organ such as the human liver or brain may be cauterized immediately following the making of a surgical incision in order to prevent excessive bleeding. Alternatively, retinal tissue in a human eye may be photocoagulated during opthalmic surgery to correct injury or, skin tissue on a human scalp may be coagulated during hair transplant surgery to prevent bleeding resulting from graft incisions. Many prior art devices have been developed to perform cauterization or coagulation as appropriate for such varied applications. Known devices range from simple direct-contact cauteries, employing a heated wire element to burn or sear relatively large areas of tissue, to more complex laser photocoagulators using highly coherent, monochromatic laser light to perform pin-point coagulation of delicate tissue.
Typically, electrical energy is applied to the tissue being treated so as to cause local heating of the tissue. By varying the power output and the type of electrical energy, it is possible to control the extent of heating and thus the resulting surgical effect. Electrosurgery is often accomplished through the delivery of radio-frequency (RF) current through body tissue to raise the tissue temperature for cutting, coagulating, and desiccating. RF energy in the range of about 500 kilohertz to 1 megahertz, with about 30-watt to 40-watt power levels is typical of electrosurgical generators.
While tissue heating is the mechanism by which the various cautery surgical treatments are effected, it can also cause nonefficacious effects. Total body temperatures above 41.8° C. (107.2° F.) are detrimental to the functions of the central nervous system, heart, brain, liver, and kidneys, and may even cause histologically obvious damage to tissue cells, whereas, e.g., tumorcidal effects are generally not observed below 42.5.degree. C. (108.5° F.). At brain temperatures of over 41.8° C. (107.2° F.), the mechanism that regulates body temperature can become incapacitated, and there is danger of ‘malignant’ or ‘runaway’ hyperthermia. Further, temperatures of up to 45° C. (113.0° F.) may cause soft tissue necroses and fistulas as well as skin burns. Therefore, accurate temperature control of a localized area is critical to successful cauterization.
As a consequence, surgeons often operate prior electrosurgical devices at a very low power level. This prevents the electrode and the adjacent tissue from becoming too hot, too fast. Unfortunately, it also requires the surgeon to perform the procedure much more slowly than he would if he could operate the device at full power. As a result, the procedure takes much longer, requiring more operating room time.
It has been recognized that cooling the surgical site during electrosurgery is desirable. Several prior art systems have been developed which flush the surgical site with fluid during surgery or transfer the excess heat quickly away from the surgical site. One known apparatus which is used to remove heat from a surgical environment is a “heat pipe”. A heat pipe is an elongated tube having a wick running through its length with one end of the tube being in the hot environment and the other end being in a cooler or cold environment. The tube is charged with a selected amount of liquid, known as a “working fluid,” having a particular boiling point such that the liquid will boil in the hot environment and give off vapors which will travel through the tube into the colder environment. In the colder environment the vapors condense back into liquid form and give up thermal energy through the latent heat of condensation. The condensed liquid is then soaked up by the wick and transferred through the wick by capillary action back to the hotter environment where the evaporating cycle is repeated. Such heat pipes can be very efficient so long as there is a difference in temperature between the hot environment and the cool environment.
For example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,647,871, 6,074,389, and 6,206,876, issued to Levine et al., an electrosurgical device, system and a method of electrosurgery are disclosed in which electrosurgical electrodes are cooled by a heat pipe. The device includes at least one electrode for applying the required electrical energy to tissue at a surgical site. During surgery, an internal cavity within the electrode forms a heat pipe heat transfer device. The electrode is closed at both its proximal and distal ends. The cavity within each electrode is evacuated and contains a working fluid, e.g., water. When the distal end of an electrode contacts tissue heated by the electrosurgical procedure, the working fluid inside the electrode evaporates, filling the internal cavity with vapor. At the proximal end of the electrode, the vapor condenses, and the resulting liquid flows back toward the distal end of the device via a wick. Heat is thus carried away from the distal end to cool the electrode at the surgical site. At the proximal end of the electrode, a heat exchanger in the form of external heat conductive fins are used to carry heat away from the device. It should be noted that Levine's heat pipe assembly is one piece that requires complete immersion of the utensil in a sterilization system for cleaning, thus reducing it's working life.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,908,418, issued to Dority et al., a hand held coagulating device is disclosed having a cooled handle for improved user comfort. An outer shell houses internal components of the device and provides a surface for the user to hold the device during a surgical procedure. A contact element positioned in an opening in a forward end of the shell is placed against an area of tissue to be coagulated, and radiation produced by a radiation source, such as an incandescent lamp, is transmitted through the contact element to the tissue. A heat sink is positioned in an opening in an aft end of the shell for conducting heat to the surrounding environment. A heat pipe is connected between the radiation source and the heat sink so that heat is transferred directly from the radiation source to the outside air while the surface used for holding the device remains cool.
Although the aforementioned designs can be effective at removing heat from the instrument tip, there is a continuing need for new arrangements that can provide more effective cooling of the tips of electrosurgery instruments, and/or which can provide simplified instruments that can provide the desired cooling capability but which are inexpensive and easy to manufacture, use and maintain.